criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloody Pizza
Bloody Pizza is the sixty fourth fanmade case of the Criminal Case: Mystery Series. It is also the sixth in Europe and the World Edition. Case Background: In the events of the previous case,the team found out that someone had stolen plutoniom from the Greek Bank and later, was revealed that the plutoniom was being sent to a abandoned werehouse in Rome. So, Chief Moore told the team to go to Italy to catch that plutonium and find more information about The Burning Eagle They reach Rome and went to the "Pretty Pizza" warehouse to catch the plutonium stealer but they found a giant pizza box with a body cut in slices inside it. The victim was Joshua McWinny, an italian mob that worked for Al Katone, the italian mafia boss. Grazia, Joshua and Al Katone were all in same class in hish school and Grazia loved Katone but she never could talk to him so she started talking with Joshua and after a few years they got married. But Grazia was no longer in love with Josh so she was breaking up with him until Katone sent her a message saying her to meet him in his villa. In the villa, they found that they were in love for years and they decided to get married but Grazia had a problem: Joshua, since he worked for Katone, she couldn't walk with him during the day so she asked Katone to fire him so he did it but Grazia wasn't still happy because Josh was alive and she then called him to go meet her at «Pretty Pizza» warehouse. When he reached there, she knock him down and cut him with a pizza cutter. In court, Judge Chambers asked her if she knew anything about the stolen plutonium and Grazia said that the truth would come were the family is sacred and the judge asked what was that but she didn't speak more. So Judge Chambers sentenced her to 50 years in prison with chance of parole at 25. In Secrets of a Dead Europe 6, the team found that Al Katone had traveled to Portugal with the plutonium and Marina found what Grazia meant by «were the family is sacred» that was the Sagrada Familia in Spain so the Chief Moore sent Scott and the player to Spain and Teresa to Portugal to find Al Katone. Victim *'Joshua McWinny '(Found dead inside a giant pizza box) Murder Weapon *'Pizza Cutter' Killer *'Grazia McWinny' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is religious. *The suspect drinks cappucino. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a water mark. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats lasagna. *The suspect is religious. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a water mark. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats lasagna. *The suspect is religious. *The suspect drinks cappucino. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a water mark. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats lasagna. *The suspect is religious. *The suspect drinks cappucino. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats lasagna. *The suspect drinks cappucino. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a water mark. Killer's Profile *The killer eats lasagna. *The killer is religious. *The killer drinks cappucino. *The killer has a water mark. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All MysteryJones Cases